peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 January 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-01-31 ;Comments *The 7" singles by the Come Ons and They Come In Threes had been brought back from a trip to Detroit by former producer Anita Kamath. *Peel notes that there are an inordinate number of correspondents from Oxford on the programme. *Before tonight's Perfumed Garden slot: "This is from a band that I once did a gig with in the Orange Showgrounds in San Bernardino, California, in 1966. And they were as unpleasant a group of people that I've ever met in all of my life. So unpleasant in fact that as I left their dressing room after failing to speak to any of them, because they wouldn't speak to me because they were so busy doing their LA cool thing, that I said I'd never play another one of their records as long as I lived. I was lying of course. The Byrds..." The gig is referred to in Margrave Of The Marshes (p. 182) as also being one of the first ever played by Buffalo Springfield, dating it as 1966-04-15, according to online sources. http://www.ghostsontheroad.co.uk/images/18.pdf http://oldies.about.com/od/oldieshistory/a/april15.htm *The track by Tungsten & Morph is dedicated to son Tom Ravenscroft, who had dined with his father earlier in the evening. *Peel starts the Buff Medways single at the wrong speed, explaining that it's a 7" that plays at 33 rpm. He can't reach over to re-cue it, so plays the Mclusky track ("because it's a CD it will play at the right speed no matter what") and then successfully gives it another spin. Sessions *Ladytron #1. Recorded 5 December 2001. Tracklisting *Soledad Brothers: Break 'Em On Down (Various LP - Estrus Double Dyn-O-Mite Sampler Vol 3) Estrus *Regis: Get On Your Knees (EP - Penetration) Downwards *Come Ons: Needle In A Haystack (b/w 'Whatcha Got?' 7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *Errol Bellot & Dixie Peach: Rastafari Is The Way (7") Jah Tubbys *Ladytron: Zmeyka (Peel Session) *Antihero: MTV (CDR) White Label *Kicks & Rock: 5 DJ Jingles (7") Howlin' *Byrds: Eight Miles High (7") CBS *High Dependency Unit: Schallblüte (LP - Fire Works) Flying Nun Records *James Ruskin: The Chase (12" EP - SR2) Blueprint *Heads: False Heavy ('Third LP' promo CDR) Sweet Nothing *Ladytron: Holiday 601 (Peel Session) *James Carr: I Don't Want To Be Hurt No More (Various LP - The Goldwax Story Vol 1) Kent :JP: "That is believed by many experts to be the most soulful voice that there ever was, and they could have a point." *Spare Snare: Calling In The Favours (7") Bad Jazz *Parkinsons: Angel In The Dark (Mini LP - A Long Way To Nowhere) Fierce Panda *State Street Ramblers: Stomp Your Stuff (10") Vocalion (Pig's Big 78) *They Come In Threes: Too Far To The East (b/w 'Where Rev Lived' 7") Queue Records *Tungsten & Morph: Paranormal (12" - A Decade Of Breaks Part 3) Formation Records *Ladytron: Another Breakfast With You (Peel Session) *Cocoa Tea: No War (7") Togetherness *Boy Cartographer: Pacific Coast Nowhere (unknown format) White Label *Hector Collectors: Your Nazi Boyfriend (LP - Straight Outta Comprehensive) Jam Jar *DJ Shufflemaster: Experience (Surgeon Remix) (12" EP - Angel Gate) Tresor *Mclusky: To Hell With Good Intentions (CD single) Too Pure *Buff Medways: Archive From 1959 ('Til It Is Over 7") Smartguy (Wrong Speed Moment) *Pitman's Gramophone Course Of Typewriter Keyboard Instruction: Record 3 (E) (7") N/A *Jimmy 'Soul' Clarke: (I'll Be Your Champion) I'll Be Your Winner (7") Goldmine Sevens *Ladytron: Discotraxx (Peel Session) *Alkaline Trio: Private Eye (7") B-Unique *Capitol K: Pillow (12") White Label :JP: "That's actually Anne Nightingale's copy of the record which I nicked. I'd better go and put it back on her desk I think." File ;Name *John_Peel_20020131.mp3 ;Length *2.00.30 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) *Mooo Category:Available online Category:2002 Category:Wrong Speed Moment